The Sinking Darkness and the White Heartbeats
by Resonance-Superheroes21
Summary: Tim is broken. Dick his older brother takes away the one connection he had left to his father, Bruce. Tim refuses to believe that Bruce is dead but when Dick takes over as Batman and fires Tim from being Robin he loses it. Tim finds himself in Jason's territory and Jason picks up the pieces that Dick destroyed.
1. Chapter 1: Damaged

_I'm falling…I'm falling and I don't know what to do. My life is crumbling away, and it's all his fault. He took away everything I had, everything I was. If I'm not careful the memories of that night come back and tear me apart, as if I was reliving it all over again._

**2 MONTHS AGO.**

I silently hopped from building to building and landed gracefully each time.

"Robin are you there?"I pressed the intercom closer to my ear using my index and middle finger.

"Yes I am here Nightwing. What do you need?"I hear a growl coming from the intercom.

"Get over to the bat cave…. NOW." Nightwing all but yells.

"Ok but—" A sharp click and the buzz of static is all I here before I can utter another word. "I haven't even finished my round of patrol." I muttered, irritated that Nightwing was on one of his girly mood swings.

-In the Bat cave.-

I stepped off of my motorcycle and trotted over to Nightwing.

"So…"

I look up at Nightwing innocently, trying to start up the conversation. He glares at me, opens his mouth to say something, but changes his mind. He no longer looks "angry", just tired and pale. Ever since our father "died" (I don't believe that shit one bit. (Excuse my vulgarity.)) He's been looking paler; his hair is a dull opaque instead of shiny jet black, blue bags under his eyes almost purple.

"Timmy."I jolt out of my trance of inspecting my older brother, but more surprised that he used my nickname.

"Uh… yes Dick?" I replied. He rubbed his temples and sighed.

"Tim… ever since Bruce died…"

I cringed and slightly took a step back. "He's not dead." I whispered. Dick ignored me and went on.

"I've been stressed and I can't do much as Nightwing. This city needs a protector, they need Batman." I knew where this was going.

"And you've decided to become Batman." I finished.

He nodded in conformation. I already knew this was bound to happen.

"I don't understand Dick, what does any of this have to do with me?" I asked. He took a deep breath and looked me in the eye.

"Timmy, I want you to take this with calm." I was baffled as to what news he wanted to break, but I realized too late at what he was going to say.

"Tim… I'm relieving you of your duties."


	2. Chapter 2: Nightmare

**Hey yo! I am Resonance-Superheroes21 kinda skipped that when I uploaded my first ever lol. So well this is the second chapter and would appreciate reviews for my first chapter and this one. *sparkly eyes* Pretty please? :D Enjoy~ 3**

_I can't breathe...I feel like i am suffocating. I feel like something is breaking inside of me...Black splotches cloud my vision__...What do i do?!_

I stared up at Dick, my mind going blank and those thoughts repeating themselves inside of my head.

"Y-you're kidding me right?" I said giving a nervous laugh. He looked at me with the no-I-am-not look. I continued staring at him blankly and felt something break inside of me. I could also feel a kiddy tantrum bubbling up inside of me, but I wouldn't let it get the best of me, I have to talk to him reasonably about this...I stomped my foot in protest and screamed at the top of my lungs. So much for reason.

I could feel the hot sting of tears forming at the back of my eyes. I desperately wanted to get out of there and pretend this conversation never happened. I let out a shaky breath and dared to ask,

"Who's taking my place? "I glared at him and thought in my head. 'If you think I'm going to sit pretty and just take this low blow like a good boy you have another thing coming Dick Grayson.'

"Damian...Damian Wayne." replied Dick.

I gaped at him, sputtering to find my voice and tell him what I was thinking.

"Tim, I know this is hard for you but-" I found my voice. "What are YOU thinking Dick!" I screamed, tears welling up and blurring my vision.

"Damian is an **assassin**! Let Talia take care of **her** son! He isn't **your **son! He isn't** your** responsibility!" I screeched. Hot tears finally spilled out and streamed down my face. His eyes softened and he pulled me to him while kissing my temple. _No one ever sees me cry...i don't cry._ I subconsciously think. I grip on to Dick instinctively even though I don't want to, or maybe i do...i don't know anymore.

"Listen I know this is hard for you but a life of an assassin at the age of 10 corrupts you. He needs at least something that is close to normal and that something is becoming Robin."

I pushed him away as the river of hot tears continued. "He is not your son, he's Talia's!" I yelled frustrated.

"He's our brother Tim."

My eyes slitted. "Maybe your's but certainly not mine." I spat, pure venom in my voice. I wiped my eyes and started to strip down till I was only in my boxers. I threw the Robin costume at him.

"Here take it." I said. I grabbed my cloths and stormed off.

"Tim, wait… please." He grabbed my wrist and forced me to look at him.

"What?" I gritted out.

"Please try to understand Tim. Damian **needs** this." I could feel the tears coming back for round two but I wouldn't let them. _He will NOT see me cry again. _I thought angrily._  
_

I exploded. "The only thing I understand is that you're taking away everything I am Dick! This is the only thing I have left!" I looked at him determined to make him see this, but those sad eyes said other wise.

"At least but your cloths on Timmy." I did what I was told but bolted as soon as I was done.

"Tim! Wait please!" I heard the fading plead of my big brother.

Dick sighed and sat down on the armchair.

"Alfred." Dick said to the intercom.

"Yes, master Richard?" replied Alfred.

"Please bring me some tea and keep an eye on Tim." Dick simply stated.

"Of course master Richard." Alfred responded.

Silence fell over the bat cave and Dick heaved a heavy sigh. "Oh Tim, I'm so sorry." He whispered. He put his head in his hands and pleaded knowing that Tim wasn't there anymore. "Please forgive me Timmy."

I stomped up the stairs of the manor ready to start packing my things but a certain someone was in my way. Yeah, you guessed right, yours truly the Demon spawn of my father, my "brother." And lord behold he had a smug smile plastered on his face (In which I wanted to wipe off.)

"Please get out my way Damian." I gritted out.

"Make. Me." He slowly drawled.

I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose. I wanted to break his face real badly but I couldn't. He was provoking me and he wanted me to hit him to make a point but I won't let him. This little demon won't have that satisfaction of seeing me broken. I may not be an acrobat like Dick but I picked up quite a bit from him. I jumped up and propelled myself with the help Damian's head and walked off. Damian whirled around flustered that I completely evaded him.

"Drake you coward, come back here and fight me!" he yelled. I slammed my door cutting off his protests.

I flopped onto my bed and muttered, "I hate life."

"Phoo…" I got up and neatly folded my cloths and stuffed them into my back-pack. "I have to get out of here. I just have to." I muttered

A soft rap sounded from my door. "Timmy?" said a worried Dick.

Ack! I thought. I fumbled with my back-pack and chucked it inside of my closet and slammed it shut.

"C-come in!" I stuttered.

Dick peeked inside and then fully entered my room. I turned away from him and asked, "What do you want?" My tone icy and devoid of emotion. Dick flinched and looked at me sadly.

"Please Tim…I don't want to fight." I glared daggers at him and coolly responded,

"You should have thought of that before you fired me." He lost it then, pure fury flashed in his eyes, obviously frustrated that I wouldn't understand.

"Listen, Tim. I've tried being patient, make you understand-" I didn't let him finish.

"No! You listen to me! I am not ready to go solo. You don't know what it feels like to be replaced! You took away everything from me!" I screamed. I shoved him in the chest and punched him on the jaw. "Who do you think you are?!" I lastly said before bolting out the window and entering the frigid night.

**Thanks for reading my 2nd chapter, any suggestions or let me know what you want to see in my fic with the JasonXtim thing just let me know (aka message) and reviews please! 3**


	3. Chapter 3:Out of Boundary

**In thus I am back my little birdies J Yeah, by the way you guys are my little birdies XD. So this is the third chapter in which Jason will be in. O hope you enjoy plenty of reviews are appreciated :D.**

The wind nipped and bit at my exposed skin. I ran for what seemed like hours, twisting and turning through alleys and avoiding objects. My legs started burning but I ignored their protests and kept going. Everything was a blur but I didn't care, I was trying to get as far away from the manor as I could.

Finally out of breathe and ready to collapse I slowed down and let myself breathe. My legs were shaky and I knew they would give out soon. My vision started to clear and I took a look at my surroundings. My eyes widened in shock as to where I was.

"I'm in Jason's territory." I whispered.

"Yeah you are baby bird." called a gruff voice. I whirled around looked up and saw Red Hood up top of a building, gun in hand. He jumped and landed gracefully on his feet_. Just like any other Robin. _I thought. He put one his guns away and pointed the other at my forehead. I stared up at him but couldn't see his eyes.

"Stupid helmet." I muttered. He ignored my comment.

"What are you doing here Tim?" he asked.

"I was fired… I'm no longer Robin." I chocked out, my voice sounding raspy.

"That doesn't answer my question Tim." He coldly replied.

"I had to get out… I couldn't stand being there after he took everything I had." He took off his helmet and I could finally see those chocolate eyes.

"Dick replaced me… He replaced me with Damian." I said struggling to keep composed. His eyes softened and he lowered the gun.

"I know how that feels like." He whispered. He put away his gun and wiped the tears that now streaked down my face. I cried even harder now, my knees finally gave out and he gathered me into his arms. _Great...of all people to see me fall apart now. At least Damian won't have that satisfaction nor will Dick have that satisfaction again. _I thought, my thoughts becoming mush.

"Shh…It's okay Tim. It's okay. Things will get better." He soothingly said.

"Hn." I responded, his soothing voice lulling me to sleep. He gently picked me up and carried me while I quietly cried onto his chest, the flow of tears slowing down as he continued to soothe my anxiety.

"It's okay Baby bird." He coaxed. He put his helmet back on and took me away.

_Away from everything and everyone. Away from these painful memories. Away from the Sinking Darkness..._

**Well thanks for reading the 2nd chapter hoped you liked it reviews appreciated~ Love you my little birdies~ 3**


	4. Chapter 4: Comfort

**Hey yo my little birdies so glad you loved my story this is my first ever story too so I am very pleased that you loved it. :3 So now I present my fourth chapter my lovelies. Enjoy~ :3**

I woke up with the smell of leather and cologne. My eyes felt puffy and swollen from crying. My body ached and memories of last night rushed in and overwhelmed me. Tears slipped out before I could stop them. I remembered bolting out of the manor and leaving Dick, Jason finding me and taking me…taking me… to I have no idea.

I slowly got up and heard a grunt. A strong arm pulled me back down and rested on my stomach.

"Uhh…Jason?" I called out timidly.

"Hmm?" replied Jason.

"C-can you get your arm off me?" Instead of obeying he pulled me against him and held on tighter.

"Jason! Let go me!" I yelled, kicking my legs up and down in protest. "I demand you let go of me Jason Todd!"

"No." He whispered into my ear. I flushed and kicked him as hard as I could and succeeded. Jason fell off of the bed with a loud "Oof." I stuck my tongue out at him and got off of the bed. I started walking towards the door but stopped mid-step. "Uh…Where exactly am I?" I asked.

He scratched his head and got up. "Well for starters you're in my territory and right now you're in my house." I blinked and looked around the tiny bedroom.

"Oh…Um…Where is the shower?"I quietly asked. He pointed to the other side of the room. "Also do you happen to have any spare cloths?" Jason opened a drawer and rummaged through.

"Here take this. It might be a little big but it'll fit." He said.

"Thank you Jason." I said smiling warmly. He looked taken aback that I smiled warmly at him. In the end he just looked away with a slight blush on his face.

"You're welcome." He muttered.

I stepped into the bathroom and locked it; I undressed slowly because my body ached so much. I stepped into the shower and turned the hot water on almost to scalding. I sighed and placed my forehead on the wall.

"Why did you have to do that big brother…? Why?" I washed my body and hoped that the soap would wash away everything that happened the night before. The shower helped with my anxiety but didn't eliminate it. I grabbed Jason's cloths and put them on. Like Jason said they were a bit big but they fit snuggly. I padded out of the bathroom only to be greeted by a sly smile and roaming eyes looking me up and down. Honestly I didn't know why he was looking at me like that. Confused I frowned at him. Slowly almost predator like he came over to me. He grabbed me by the waist and pulled me to him. I could feel a blush starting to spread through my neck and up to my cheeks.

"W-what are you doing Jason?" I said squirming in his arms.

"Nothing it's just that… you look real adorable in my cloths." More like hot Jason thought. My frown deepened, the cloths that I was wearing consisted of shorts that were mid-thigh and a t-shirt that was a bit big but fit snuggly on my body.

"I don't get it." I replied.

"You look like you just had sex plus your wearing my cloths…I think you know what that means right?" he whispered into my ear. That did it I blushed red like a tomato and looked away from him. I pushed him back and surprisingly he let go. He walked out of the room with a Cheshire cat smile. I threw the nearest thing I could find. It landed on its target.

**Well there you go my little birdies there is chapter four, hope you enjoyed it. Appreciate reviews pretty please :3 3 **


	5. Chapter 5: Jason

**Hello little birdies this is the 5****th****chapter to my story I hope you guys enjoy. Sorry I took a while but I was on a writers block..sooo any ways enjoy. ****Also my computer was broken :P sorry but I will have the sixth chapter up .**

_I gently nuzzled his neck and he in return kissed my cheek. He had me in his arms; I've never felt so safe in my life. Where his arms and hands touched, it left sparks that spread throughout my body._

"No one has ever made me feel this way_._ I feel so happy with you Jason._ "__I said barely above a whisper. I met his eyes, joy and love both mixed in there; he had a playful but genuine smile on his face. He ran a finger up and down my face; he gently took my face in his hands and placed a sweet but slow kiss on my lips._

I woke up with a start, my face scrunched up in confusion. My heart was pounding so fast I thought it would burst. Somehow, in my sleep me and Jason ended up curled together. I gave a quick glance to see if I had woken Jason up. His breathing was slow and he looked serene. _He looks so young and vulnerable. _I thought.

"Sleeping like a baby." I breathed out. I slowly started untangling myself from Jason but I didn't get very far. He pulled me back to him forcing me in an awkward position. My legs over his thighs, my arms up like a ballerina's and my head tilted painfully to the side, all the while Jason's arms wrap around my back as if he was hugging a teddy bear protectively.

"Jason!" I whined. "Let go of me please!" I tried to move but I only ended up twisting my body in an even more strange position. I gave a frustrated huff. I relaxed myself on to the bed so I wouldn't hurt myself further. My head was turned to face Jason. He was still breathing evenly like nothing happened. He scooted closer to me without me noticing. I gulped, nervous that I was so close to Jason in this manner. I shut my eyes because of how nervous I was. When I opened them up again chocolate eyes were boring into me. His breathing tickled my face, a small blush tinted my cheeks. Jason chuckled at my virgin shynees.

"W-what?" I said trying to push Jason away.

"Have you ever been touched?" Jason asked.

"Um...no.. I haven't been touched." I said quietly. I looked down and buried my face into his chest.

"So you're a virgin baby bird?" I cleared my throat.;.

"Yes." I nearly choked saying it. Jason gripped my chin and forced me to look at him.

"So you're mine for taking." he said. It was a statement not a question. My eyes widened and mouth slightly dropped. Jason took this opportunity to kiss me. He kissed me softly and slowly flipped me over on to my back. I kissed him back. Jason's hands roamed my body but one hand trailed up the inside of my thigh. I jerked away pushing Jason off the bed...again. I scrambled to the bathroom leaving a scowling Jason on the ground. I locked the door and slid down to the ground.

"Ugh... What's happening to me!" I said putting my head in my hands. I sighed frustrated that I didn't know what was wrong with me. I got up and went over to the sink. I splashed cold water on my flushed face and looked into the mirror. I nodded myself, satisfied that my cheeks were a pale pink, no longer tomato red. I opened the door and stepped into an arm around my waist, I blushed and turned my face away.

"Just when I started cooling down." I muttered.

"What was that pretty bird?" Jason asked, a smug look settling on his handsome face.

"Nothing!" I snapped. Without me noticing my lips formed a pout. Jason laughed, he bent down and kissed me. I automatically relaxed and kissed him back. I rested my head on his chest and let out a sigh.

"Jason..." I said. "Thank you for letting me stay and comforting me."

"Heh...anything for you Timmy." Jason found himself, lips quirking up. " Though I'm a little startled that you mentioned this now." His face suddenly darkened and his smile vanished. "Tim... what Dick did to you is shit, he acted like a dick. Hence the name." he said with a hint of amusement. I found myself smiling at the lame joke.

"Yeah well he is a _dick_. Anyways enough about Dick, I'm tired of talking about him. I'm just hungry." A loud growl erupts from my stomach to prove my point. I blush that my stomach was so loud. Jason just laughs.

"Good luck finding something to eat." he said

"Well first off we are going to the grocery store to get actual food and from there we clean you're little apartment." Jason shrugged.

"Fine by me baby bird."


	6. Chapter 6: Lust vs Love

**So I am fully functional again my little birdies forgot to mention I am raising the rating to M to be safe for now. I don't think I'm ready to write a lemon just yet. Well enjoy :) **

Jason awoke to soft breathing om his face, his baby bird was still asleep. Jason raised an eyebrow, usually Tim was awake making breakfast but today must be one of those days where Tim's body finally shuts off from lack of sleep and thought swirling around his head, keeping him awake without rest. Jason smiles and kisses Tim on the forehead.

"Get some sleep, you need it." Jason went about with his daily necessities and quietly exited his room. Jason padded into kitchen sighing he looked around his tiny apartment and chuckled. Everything in his apartment was sanitary and neat, just the way Tim liked it. All of his take-out and cold pizza were thrown away, Jason's cloths were washed and neatly folded, and all his weapons were polished and neatly organized. Jason went over to the refrigerator and got out eggs, bacon, milk, and orange juice.

I woke up to the smell of bacon and eggs. I turn over to Jason's side ,his warmth still lingered.

"He got up not long before I did." I mumbled. It's been a month since Dick fired me and Jason took me in, I flipped over on to my back and stretched, splaying my limbs out like a feline. Jason popped his head inside the slowly he slipped his whole body inside and contained his surprise, his eyes widened just a fraction when he saw me. Jason's too big shirt hung low from my shoulders and my shorts were high up. My posture was of a cats, graceful and sensual. I cocked my head to side and licked my lips.

"You're just asking to get fucked aren't you Tim?" Jason said his voice low and husky. I scoffed.

"Sure...think what you want Jason. I'm not asking for anything." Jason grabbed my hips and placed me on his lap. I yelped out in surprise, his cock was pressing on my thigh.

"Unh...Timmy... I want that little ass of yours." Jason groaned. I bit down on my lip afraid I would make a noise.

"Jason...please...sto-ah!" Jason pinned me beneath him, his hands roaming over my thighs and between them. I shut my eyes and waited for more but nothing happened. I cracked an eye open, Jason was watching me for what seemed like eternity before he lifted himself off. "Jason?" I asked puzzled.

"Normally I would take what I wanted now but I'm just not going to take your virginity like this Tim." he said seriously, he then smirked and stole kiss from me. " But I am going to take that little ass but it'll be a special time day and everything like that." I turned a shade redder if it was even possible. Jason slipped his hands under my knees and back and lifted me up. I screamed from the suddenly being hoisted up but my screams turned into laughter.

"Jeez chill I'm just carrying you to the table." Jason said while laughing, he set me down gently on to my seat and pushed my chair in, he then took his seat at the other side facing me.

"What a gentleman." I snickered. Jason smiled at me and just shrugged.

"Well get used to it baby bird." I scowled but wasn't really angry.

"Stop calling me that." Jason rolled his eyes.

"Sorry babe but the names I give you fit you perfectly and either way you are mine so I can call you what I want." My scowl deepened. "Okay you're not fully mine, but your heart, soul and ass will be mine soon, that I can guarantee you." he said with a wink.

"Tch. whatever." I grumbled a slight blush staining my cheeks. The rest of the time we ate our breakfast silently. "Hey Jason?" Jason looked up from eating his food.

"Yeah what is it baby bird?" I fidgeted nervously.

"Do you think we can uh...go back to the manor so I can get my cloths and other things I left behind?" I asked.

"Yeah sure anything to you make as comfortable here as you can." I let out a sigh of relief, but that wasn't the end of my worries. Jason noted this. "What's wrong baby bird?" I looked down sadly.

" W-what a-am I gonna do with myself Jason? Dick stripped me of the title of Robin but I want to be someone, I want to solve things, I want to capture villains, I just want to be useful to city of Gotham again." I rushed out tired of bottling up these emotions I felt. Jason smirked, he got from his seat and walked over to me. He leaned over on to my ear and whispered,

"Do what I did Tim. Make a new identity for yourself. Show them that you rule your own life, not the other way around." I looked up at him and held his gaze.

"You're right. I will make a new identity for myself and show everybody that I can go solo." I abruptly get up and stand on my tip toes to kiss Jason on the mouth. "Thank you." I say with as much gratitude and something else I can't put my finger on in my voice. Jason's eyes shined with the same something that was in my voice.

"Come on baby bird let's go out for a movie before we head over to bats house and do some other fun things." I smiled and nodded.

"Yeah that would be great."

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

….There was always a space, an abyss between the two of them. The replace hated the replacement. The replaced felt hurt and betrayed that some one else took his place so quickly so he sought out revenge...he was consumed by rage and sadness, and so the replaced settled in hating and wanting to kill the replacement but... the replacement become the replaced-and that united them, bridging the space. Both of the replaced felt a pull towards each other, both felt the same way, one hasn't felt it in, long, long time, the other found it reawakening. The hear is still pure and beats for each other...

The White heartbeats.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Who would have thought me and Jason could get along so well...before he hated me and couldn't stand to me near me but now... it's all different. Thought Tim while they leapt from tree to tree, careful to avoid the cameras that are hidden carefully in the shadows. The plan is to get to my window without being spotted, Jason will wait outside and I'll yell if things get bad. We landed on the nearest branch to my window, I gave a chaste kiss on to Jason's cheek and jumped over to my window sill. I landed lightly and carefully and opened the window cautiously. I slipped inside and carefully made my way to my closest.

I looked inside and thank the heavens, my bag was still untouched. I smiled in satisfaction , I scanned my room trying to remember where I put my stuffed kitten and panda. My eyes stopped at the bed, there both of my stuffed animals were in the arms of my older brother and old crush...Dick Grayson. I gulped, slowly I made my way over to my bed, I reached for the easiest one to grab...my panda. I quickly but swiftly so Dick wouldn't notice, I plucked Ling-Ling out of his arms. 'Success' I shouted in victory in my head. "Alrighty then... kitten next." I whispered. With ease I plucked my kitten out of his arms. 'Wow that was surprisingly easy.' I thought. Dick stirred slightly. I quickly made my way to my bathroom and emptied everything into my back-pack.

I sighed relieved that this was almost done. I exited the bathroom and made my to the window ready to jump out. Strong arms pulled me back inside and a hand covering my mouth. "Mmph!" I was thrown on to my old bed, a hand pinned my wrists up above my head, and legs straddled my hips.

"Timmy..." the familiar voice said.

"Dick.." I replied. Sorrow, lust,and that something else again flashed through Dick's eyes. My eyes hardened and I looked away. "What do you want? Let go of me." Dick stayed where he was ignoring what I was saying.

"Please hear me out Tim...i love you." he blurted out. My eyes widened.

"What? Y-you're crazy Dick." I said , pushing, kicking ,flailing but it wasn't enough to get Dick off of me. Dick took hold of my face, forcing me to look at him. I glared daggers at him but he responded by kissing me. My eyes widened even more. I tried shifting away but ended shifting into Dick's erection. I gasped, my body responding to this. 'This can not be happening.' I thought. It's true that at one point I wanted this badly, that I wanted to be with Dick because I had a crush on him but now...now things are different...he betrayed me and I love Jason. I love Jason... so that's what _this_ something was...love. I relaxed giving Dick the satisfaction that I wasn't struggling anymore, for my reward he let go of my wrists. I smiled in the dark of the room and made my move. I reeled my arm back and punched Dick in the groin, he fell to the side of the bed holding on to his groin, groaning in pain. I got up and dusted myself off. I raised my chin and picked up my back-pack.

"You had your chance Dick and you blew it." With that I jumped out and landed into Jason's arms. I smiled my eyes shining with affection and love. "Let's go Jason I'm tired." Jason nodded.

"Did everything go alright?" I nodded.

"Yeah everything was fine but I'll tell you everything when we get home."

"Yeah sure. Whatever you want baby bird" Jason said.

**Review are appreciated :D thanks you :) 3 love you my baby birdies.**


End file.
